The Seekers
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: "We're all that's left." She said. He looked at her, the strange girl had a frown on her face as she stared at the destroyed city, "Are you willing to help?" He remained still. Was he supposed to? He looked away. After a short period of time he heard her sigh, "Don't worry...you don't have too...besides, how can you help save something when you've never been around to live in it?"


**The Seekers**

**_A/N: Hello my fellow friends! I have brought you a new story! Yes, yes I know I have been away for quite a while, but I am ready to come back and write some more stories. I may not update quickly though…maybe once or twice a week. But I will make the wait worth it :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1**

He woke with a start, his mind trying to process everything around. He felt disoriented…and confused, so very confused. He grasped his throbbing head lightly, trying to ease the pain away. Had he fallen down? He slowly stood up, falling a few times before getting used to applying his weight on his legs.

He began to walk around the room, his luminescent toxic green eyes staring at everything in curiosity. The room he was standing in was dark and smelly. Old crinkly and aged papers were scattered everywhere, along with some strange machinery and tools. There was a desk against the wall, the wood was rotting and dust seemed to have settled down there. He noticed he was in a large dusty square, but the side he was facing was broken and pieces of it laid scattered in front of him. He could make out a few spots of something green and glowing mixed with something dark and rustic.

There was a staircase ahead of him, and he felt something inside him jolt. Had he found a way to escape? He hesitantly took a step forward, the pieces under him seemed to break with every step he took. He had continued to walk forward, but paused when his foot stepped on something smooth, causing the item to make a loud _crack_ under his weight. He looked down, there was a small frame filled in with a shiny smooth surface-that now had cracks-he noticed it seemed to cover up another surface, perhaps this coating was its protector?

He wiped off the grey dust that covered it-careful not to get cut-and squinted his eyes. As he kept looking closer, he easily made out some shapes. One was large and bulky, wearing nothing but orange and black and the other was petite and small, wearing nothing but blue and black. He tilted his head, they held a form of familiarity. But who were they?

Shrugging, he placed the frame back on the rotten floor boards, and walked over to a stairway. He stopped at the first step and looked back, the room was torn apart. It seemed as if something came in and shredded it to pieces. His eyes wandered towards the center, there was a lump on the ground. He froze and his heart began to beat faster. Quickly turning away he ran up and out of the doorway. He found himself in another room, in the same disastrous state as the last one. He swallowed heavily, why had that lump in the center scared him? He shook the thought away, best not to think about it.

He walked past the room, before noticing some more stairs on the right side of him. He quickly made his way there. He trudged up the steps, letting his white gloved hands run along the dirty rail. Once he reached the top he looked at his hand. He frowned, his white glove was now grey and covered in dust. He tried to wipe it off with his other hand, but found that the dust seemed to stick to that glove as well. He threw his hands up in the air in anger, but a noise from his left made him stop.

Not wasting any time, he followed the noise. Why he did, he wasn't quite sure of. But he felt like he had too. He approached a white door and opened it up. He was met with a different scenario. Instead of the destroyed rooms, this one was clean-save for the dust and debris that lingered-but he was happy for the new change. He heard the sound again, this time louder. He jumped when he heard and looked in front of him. It seemed to be the window. One of the shutters were banging back and forth. He sighed, at least it wasn't something worse…he walked towards the shutter and grabbed it, making the noise cease. Just as he was about to pull it back in, he saw something move. He paused and stared out the window, there it was again!

It was a person, they were clad in black. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but frowned. He opened his mouth again, but found that no sound came out. He looked away with a frown, before an idea came to mind. He dashed out of the room and down the stairs. Hopefully the person hadn't disappeared already. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. He skitted to a stop and found himself breathing heavily. He looked around for the person, perhaps they were in the back? He turned left and down the alley way and smiled when he saw the figure.

But the closer he got…the more aboding the person became. Once he was a few feet away, he realized to his horror that it wasn't a person like him, but in fact a black creature. He took a small step back. The black creature seemed to have been concocted out of black swirling mist that had a small glow to it. He swallowed and continued walking forward, until his foot made contact with something slippery that cause him to slip and fall against a pair of trash cans behind him.

He froze, the sound of the cans falling to the ground had caught the creature's attention. He began to breathe heavily and his heart began to race though his legs refused to. The creature's face was a mask of a black abyss with two red glowing eyes. It opened what appeared to be a mouth filled with sharp jagged teeth in unnatural rows. The creature gave out a low guttural growl that caused the hairs on the back of the boy's neck to stand up.

The boy quickly rolled off the trash bins as the creature lifted its sharp claws and swiped at him. It snarled once more as it only made contact with the bins instead of the boy. The said boy quickly stood on his two legs and made a dash to escape. He didn't know where he was going or where he was headed, all that mattered was escaping the fowl beast. He could hear its thunderous steps as it gave chase and he began to pick up the pace. He glanced back and saw the creature making another swipe at him, he ducked to the left quickly and narrowly missed getting mauled. He saw a silver gated fence with a hole in it up ahead and smiled, he could make it! He looked back to see he was almost free from the creature. But just as he was about to run through the fence, his shirt got stuck against one of the wires sticking out. He gasped and began to pull harshly on his shirt.

The creature began to move in closer, its mouth opening and a feral roar emanating from it. He began to whimper soundlessly and pull hysterically at the shirt. He gave a sharp pull, but the shirt remained.

The creature began to get closer…

His fear doubled and his vision clouded. His tugging increased by a tenfold and he looked back up.

…The creature had gotten closer….

And just as the creature pounced, and he cowered in fear, he was pulled free from the wire.

**_Alrighty guys, there ya have it! The very first chapter! Yay! Ok, so I'm not really going to say much as I have to go to sleep . but I just appreciate you guys waiting patiently for me! And thank you for all the support you have given me! I hope you enjoy this book as much I love writing this. Heehee…this is going to be a fun and exciting story, don't cha think?_**

**_Thanks again guys! Peace out homies!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


End file.
